This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research study is designed to examine whether olanzapine is effective in helping to refrain from drinking alcohol. The study is also designed to examine the responses to alcohol cues and to examine how olanzapine influences responses to alcohol cues in the laboratory and in the environment. Olanzapine is not approved by the FDA for the treatment of alcohol dependence. It is approved by the FDA for the treatment of other mental disorders. We will be looking at how various personality, body processes, and genetic factors are related to peoples responses to alcohol and their general alcohol use. In addition, we will be determining how these factors may influence the way they think and decide on a variety of cognitive tasks. The study will involve using functional magnetic resonance imaging which takes images of the brain to examine peoples reactions to alcohol. The study also includes cognitive tests, measures of substance use and mental health, and the collection of DNA [genetic information] to look at whether these have an effect on brain activity and behavior.